booffandomcom-20200213-history
100 Rules
Write the first paragraph of your article here. BOOF Rulez 0.Dont change the code 1.Dont be douchbag 2.Bolders are round 3.stay 10ft from rock at all times 4.Guns are not toys 5.Guns dont kill ppl,ppl kill ppl 6.Nothing is ture everything is permited 7.Bros before hoes 8.Screw bros go for hoes 9.Always help a friend in need 10.All must vote on new memebers 11.We are all equal 12.Never let your paintroller still ur lamp 13.Theres not one 14.We dont respect dont ask dont tell 15.There aint no rest for the wicked 16.Always stick together in a zombie invasion 17.Always stick it out for your lover 18.No sleep aint bad 19.Fire is fun 20.Spherical objects are not bouyent 21.Bushido is not allowed in our budy budy club 22.Venting is exceptible 23.No raceisem 24.The number of hours it took to make this list 25.Ninjas are awesome 26.I like ice cream 27.New memebers should be treated like crap 28.The newest memebr is the designated bitch 29.Werewolves beat vampires 30.Purple supremacy 31.The best ninja is orange or black 32.Sandbox kingdom is amazing 33.Canabalisim is not illegal its fround apon 34.MMORPGS pwn all 35.Naruto is the best anime 36.Pop/soda is not a drug 37.Long hair is reccomended 38.MWW is a disease 39.STD transmitted 40.Emo and goth chicks are the hottest 41.Chocolote is ur friend 42.Lolz 43.The one after 42 44.Memores are important 45.Prodictions are everything 46.Always look before u leap 47.If u listen to rule 45 the u dont have to listen to rule 46 48.Relax where were going you wont need any pants 49.Remeber ur unique just like everyone else 50.Drink cactuse juice itll quench ya 51.Jigglypuff!!! 52.Dont eat the the kitty litter 53.Your so far in the closet you missed the ture to Narnia 54.Kill all sons of bitches 55.Cardio aka dont be a fat ass 56.Double tap 57.Dont be stingy with bullets 58.Beware of bathrooms 59.Seat belts are important 60.Enjoy the little things 61.only be a hero for bros and hot girls 62.Tripping ppl makes a good destraction in zombie envasions 63.Thow shalt go forth and rock 64.Bitches be crazy 65.Nothing good happens in the dark 66.Pay back is key 67.Were in the ass kicken buisness and buisness is good 68.Nut up or shut up 69.Lolz sexual 70.The red ring and yellow light of death suck 71.Fight like a team 72.All our enemys are cowerds 73.Always just do wut can 74.The spitter is bitter 75.The jocky is hoppy 76.The charger masterbates all day 77.Killen zombies is so damn fun 78.Run fast and cut quick 79.Look both ways before consuming a corps 80.Remember everything is a weapon 81.Airstrickes suck ass 82.Its a big hard world out there 83.^Thats wut she said 84.Stay on ur toes 85.Blinbly rushing is not a bad move 86.Remember most shit dies in one shot to the head 87.That goes for both in rule 86^ 88.Dont be a slow ass 89.Civilians make for good cover 90.U have to be sneaky charlie 91.Look out for the Blehblehbleh 92.Dont get snippy 93.Bloodwing is a great partner 94.Luagh if the face of danger or run like hell 95.Remember these words if you meet a deathclaw "holy fuckin shit run the hell away run dumbass just fucking RUN!!!" 96.Make sure to stane all enemys red 97.Keep in touch 98.Remember guns are cool but ammo is short a sword stabs even dulled 99.A shot not taken is a shot not gained Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.